


practice makes perfect sense to me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Hey,”  Zayn looked up from his books and homework, to find the cute blonde that sits in front of him in Economics standing right in front of him, smiling. His name is Niall and he moved from Ireland a year ago, but other than that, Zayn didn’t know that much about him. “Hey,”  Zayn  replied, returning the grin that Niall held. Niall looked around the library and leaned over. “Mate,  look, I’m terrible at this Economics shit , I was wonderin’ if you might be able to help me out a bit?”  </p>
  <p>    <b>✲</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> {prompt}
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.ziall-prompts.tumblr.com)  
>   
> **✲** Title from Cute is What We Aim For's Practice Makes Perfect.  
> 

**✲**

"Hey," Zayn looked up from his books and homework, to find the cute blonde that sits in front of him in Economics standing right in front of him, smiling. His name is Niall and he moved from Ireland a year ago, but other than that, Zayn didn’t know that much about him. “Hey,” Zayn replied, returning the grin that Niall held. Niall looked around the library and leaned over. “Mate, look, I’m terrible at this Economics shit , I was wonderin’ if you might be able to help me out a bit?” Zayn smiled and nodded. “Sure, I’m Zayn,” Niall smirked. “I know who you are, mate. I’m Niall,” and sat across from him.

So that’s how the arrangement started between the two boys. Every day after school, they would go to the library for a couple hours to work on their Economics homework together. Well actually, Zayn would already have his finished and he would try to help Niall understand how to do it. “Wait, I’m confused, what is demand again?” Niall asked, looking at Zayn with sad puppy eyes. Zayn chuckled. “We went over this last week, Ni, come on,” But Niall just pouted. “I don’t remember,” Zayn huffed and replied, “Demand refers to how much of a product or service is desired by buyers,” Niall lit up like a lightbulb. “Thanks Zee, you’re so smart!” That just made Zayn chuckle again.

Zayn knew that Niall understood what to do at some point of the everyday trips to the library. The thing is that Zayn didn’t care, because tutoring Niall meant spending time with Niall. And he really liked spending time with Niall. “Hey Zee!” Niall greeted, grinning as he sat in his usual seat across from him, as he was told to be quiet by the other students near them. “Oh you be quiet, ya’ shower o’ cunts,” he mumbled as he smiled again at Zayn. “Ni, I want to try something different today,” Zayn said, grinning back. “Okay,” Niall agreed hesitantly.

Zayn came up with a trick to make Niall confess that he was pretending to not know how to do the work. “Okay, pop quiz, ready?” Zayn asked. Niall nodded. “First question: What happens to supply when inputs become more expensive?” “Supply falls,” Niall answered, getting the question right. “Very good! Second question: What is a surplus?” “If the quantity supplied exceeds the quantity demanded! C’mon Zayn, these are easy!” Zayn chuckled and continued his quiz until he didn’t have any more questions. 

“Well Niall, you answered every question right! I guess this means that I don’t have to tutor you anymore,” Zayn said, putting his books in his bag. “No! I mean, I still have a bit of trouble with some stuff,” Niall replied. “Doesn’t look like it to me, you did great,” Zayn stated and went to leave when Niall stopped him. “Wait- fuck Zayn, I lied, okay? I didn’t have a problem with the homework or the quizzes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya’ and-” “Niall, chill, I know, it’s fine,” Niall stopped, with a bemused expression. 

“You knew? Then why didn’t ya’ say anything?” Niall asked. Zayn didn’t really know how to answer him because he could’ve just stopped coming to the library altogether. Maybe it was because Zayn enjoyed spending time with Niall and wanted to see his smile everyday and hear his nickname that Niall gave him. Maybe because he had a crush on Niall. “Zayn?”

“Okay, Niall, listen, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to stop tutoring you. You’re the best part of my day and I know it’s crazy but you’re beautiful and funny and I like being with you. I like you, Niall. I know you probably don’t feel the same, I mean, look at me, I’m a nerd, I just, I just had to tell you,” Zayn ranted, his eyes glued to the floor. 

“Zee, you’re a complete idiot, of course I feel the same, you had me at ‘best part of my day’,” Niall replied, grinning. “Shut up,” Zayn said, embarrassed. “Make me,” Niall brought a hand to Zayn’s cheek and met his lips to Zayn’s, and they didn’t worry about being quiet later that night.

**✲**


End file.
